Eidolon's Elegy
by Nocturne Weaver
Summary: Don't fight. Run. RATED M for violence and adult content.


_**Language Of Water**_  
_Chapter One

* * *

_

Another new story! I reread my Katsu story and decided I liked the "Hinata runs away" part, but not the "Akatsuki cursed into animals" part. So I got rid of that and decided to make this story! :D It'll become somewhat Hinata centric...

**Pairings**:SasuHina, and/maybe Ita/Dei/GaaHina.

**SUMMARY:** It's as frustrating as describing colors to a blind person. She is not quiet. She is screaming abuse. Misunderstanding. Loneliness. But no one understands her language. She is concreted between her life and her future plans. Plans she wants to run from. But running away is what would ruin her future. ...And run away is just what she'll do, if it would break the chains on her voice and her life.

They are seventeen years plus, like the rest of my stories

RATED M for mature content and darkness, NUH DUHHH. If you don't like mature content, well...it's your life. (:

And its my first time writing M. Please enjoy :)

* * *

**o o o o o o o o o o**

_White. White everywhere. Roses. Candles._

_A pale, plastic, dolly face staring at her through the mirror. A long white dress with a long white veil._

_White high heels clicking down a white aisle decorated with white roses. At the way front, a man in a white tuxedo and dark hair. _

_She feels her legs walking slowly up to the altar. She cannot stop._

_Puddles of red bloom in the midst of the white, resembling blood. She doesn't want to go. The man in the tuxedo swells more and more. His eyes turn pitch black. His skin turns scaly._

_"Hinata...HINATA!!!!" the man shrieks, his voice shattering drops of blood onto her face._

Hinata jerked wildly, her heart pounding and her body sheened with sweat. She sat up in her bed and scanned the room. Nothing was there. She stayed tensed for several more seconds, before sighing and relaxing back into her mattress. Her eyes slowly traveled to the luminous green glow of the clock on her bedside table, where the numbers read three 'o six. She groaned and turned away, burrowing her head deeper into the pillow.

The alarm on the clock beeped. A pale hand shot out of the covers and slammed the snooze button. Hinata slowly pushed herself up to the sitting position and yawned twice. She glanced at the clock and yawned again. The two hours that passed since she woke felt only like two minutes. The clock beeped one last wake-up warning and was silenced by another smack of the hand.

Hinata stared at herself in the mirror after washing her face in the sink. Her hair was limp from weariness. Her eyes were swollen and sensitive from lack of good sleep. Her skin had taken on a wan hue and even felt tired in random areas, if that was possible. But that was not what she was staring at.

The large, splotchy red marks and lashes that were on her neck and arms were nearly gone. She slowly raised her moist fingertips to touch the affected skin. Some of them still throbbed, while others were merely splashes of internal bleeding. Hinata slowly grabbed the hem of her shirt, before slowly lifting it to expose her stomach area. The marks were most abundant here; her belly looked like clumps of red and white rice mixed together. She gingerly trailed her finger down the skin, wincing when she came upon a mark that was a still-very-painful bruise.

After washing up, Hinata went back to her room and pushed up her black silk pajama sleeves before grabbing a bottle of violet nail polish from the bedside table. After she carefully painted her nails she put on netted black leggings and pulled on black denim shorts above the leggings. She grabbed a large black belt with heavy silver chains and wrapped it around her waist. Then she slipped herself into a black-and-white striped tank top and a gray cardigan. She opened her closet door and plucked out a long black trenchcoat off its hanger, then grabbed the pair of knee-high corseted leather boots from the closet corner and pulled them onto her feet. She walked quickly through the wooden hallways, where her boots made silent thumps on the floor. Placing a pair of reflective sunglasses over her eyes, a violet scarf around her neck and a black hat over her head, she opened the door and stepped out into the cold winter air.

It was a white day, the kind of day with no shadows and no evidence of clouds. Just the kind of day that looked as if the sky had been drained of every drop of color.

And the kind of day that he would be roaming about, mostly likely looking for her.

Hinata walked smoothly and quickly, scanning the passing world with her observant eyes. Some people stared at her, and if they were in her path they would immediately move out of the way.

They didn't recognize her and they were scared, Hinata knew. In a way, she liked to look intimidating for she was not interested in bonding with others anymore, and if she was intimidating then no one would approach her. But it also wasn't her to dress so darkly. She only did it to avoid a certain someone. And it worked quite nicely; with a nasty spasm of shock and fear she would see him staring in her direction, but it was a look of curiosity, not recognition.

The streets were now silent. The girl had no fear as she passed by alleyways, knowing that she was nearly as dangerous as she looked. She lifted her head and the corners of her lips turned up slightly as she spotted a familiar gray building. She entered through the glass doors and headed down the hallway to her classroom, knocking the door before opening it.

An attractive woman with wavy black hair and warm red eyes was sitting at the table. She looked up and smiled when she saw her student. "Hinata! What brings you here? We have no class today."

"Hi, sensei. I just came to pick up my violin."

"Oh. Here's the keys to the cubbies."

"Thank you."

Hinata strode her way to the cubby room and unlocked the door. In the room were large wooden boxes stacked on top of each other, with a paper nameplate taped on the inside of each box. Also insidethe boxes were different instruments belonging to someone or another. Hinata made her way to her cubby and stopped short. Her violin case was gone.

She walked back to the teacher's room. "Sensei. My violin...?"

Kurenai looked up. "Hm?"

"My violin is gone. Someone must have taken it."

Kurenai laughed and placed her pen behind her ear. "Oh, don't worry. It's just a school violin. It will be replaced if stolen."

"But I need to practice."

Kurenai smiled and placed her chin on her hands. "Thank you for trying so hard, Hinata-san. But even without practice, you'll be the best performer at the...the ceremony. I just know it."

Hinata looked down and fidgeted slightly. Then she looked up. "Sensei? Did you happen to see anyone take my instrument..."

"Hm. There was a lot of people. But what I think I saw was a boy. You hang out with him a lot, hm? He has peculiar hair..."

Hinata felt frost sprouting in the center of her stomach. She swallowed up her discomfort and smiled. "Okay, sensei. Thank you. Goodbye."

Kurenai leaned her head and furrowed her eyebrow. "Hinata?"

Said girl turned around and looked at Kurenai.

"So, how are you?"

Hinata stared deeply into her teacher's eyes, watching and waiting. "I..."

Then she reluctantly nodded and turned quickly away before her teacher could say anything more.

**o o o o o o o o o o**

Hinata hurriedly thumped her way through the streets, fists clenched inside her pockets. A nasty feeling was growing inside her gut. She spotted the familiar tunnel of trees that led to her house. She quickly ran across the stone steps, then stopped dead in her tracks. Her sunglasses fell off from the force.

He was standing in front of the gate, holding Hinata's violin and pacing back and forth agitatedly. He looked up with an annoyed expression in Hinata's direction.

A sharp pang of fear stabbed through her. Sasuke first looked indifferent. Then as he took in her disguise, the aloof expression turned into an enraged glare that made him look almost demonic. He threw the violin case to the side and strode towards the girl.

Hinata gasped and turned to run -tears forming in her eyes-, but it was too late. She felt four hard knuckles collide into her shoulder blade. She yelped in pain and the tears spilled out.

"You running away from me?"

He roughly grabbed her arms and spun her around, before locking his hands at her throat.

"Where have you been?"

The only answer he got was a gag. He bared his teeth and slammed his fist into her stomach. Hinata felt her whole torso explode with pain when he hit the exact spot of the bruise on her stomach. He punched her two more times and wrapped his hands around her throat.

"You're avoiding me?" A sharp slap was delivered to Hinata's cheek. She allowed herself to collapse to the ground. He kicked her repeatedly and yanked her head back and forth, pinching her ear.

"For all these days and weeks you've been hiding from me? You never say hello just because you were wearing a bunch of f--king black?"

Hinata felt blood flowing out of her mouth, dripping into a small puddle on the floor. The only thing she could do was to huddle up into a ball and wait for the blows to stop.

Then the raven-haired teen yanked his girlfriend up by the neck and slammed her against the wall.

"No...no...please, S-Sasuke," Hinata begged hoarsely. Her head lolled on its neck loosely. She opened one swollen eye and gasped. Her legs were livid and misshapen with wounds, blood gushing out of the deeper cuts. Her shirt was torn and soaked with her life liquid. Somehow, her boots and coat had managed to stay unharmed during the beating. Hinata began sobbing as she took in her pitiful condition, knowing that her best disguise had been broken and that her trained kunoichi body was still no match for this monster she called her boyfriend.

Suddenly, she felt hands worm their way into her hair. A pair of lips crushed onto her bruised, bleeding ones, and a large tongue forced itself into her mouth. Sasuke molded his whole body into hers, ignoring her whimpers as he put pressure on her wounds. As he literally gagged her with his "kiss" -a torture in its own- she felt one of his hands untangle themselves and make its way beneath her shirt.

Hinata tried to protest, but Sasuke just wrestled with her tongue. She finally turned her head away in disgust; the Uchiha left a trail a saliva across her cheek and began to attack the splotched skin of her neck. He sucked and licked her skin, leaving new, darker red marks. He allowed his hand to rub itself closer to her chest, ignoring the automatic tensing of her muscles when he hit the bruised spot.

Suddenly Hinata's available eye popped open. She felt Sasuke's hand pushing up her bra. She tried to lift her arm but the position they were in forbade her to. Sasuke yanked down the underclothing.

The girl began sobbing as she tried pushing away from him. His only response was to literally crush her with his hand, then to pinch her skin painfully.

His other hand roamed up her ruined leg, where it slowly made its way to her inner thigh. Hinata was able to grab his hand and yank it from her leg.

"N-No..."

Wet lips were slammed to hers once more, and her chest was swollen and throbbing with pain.

"Sasuke...I said...NO..."

A wave of relief washed over her parched mentality when Sasuke actually obeyed her. That relief was suddenly gone when he lifted her, sat down and pulled her onto his lap, making a human prison.

"You b---h. We are getting married in just a week's time, and you decide to mistreat me like this. You should be punished."

Hinata tried her best not to scream in anger and disgust as Sasuke's lips massaged the naked form behind her shirt—all the while thrusting his hips in a way that made the girl extremely uncomfortable. She tried using the wall to push herself away from him as far as possible, but only succeeded in pushing the two of them further away through the bloody dirt.

When he was finally done with his devil's play, he looked up to observe the expression on Hinata's face. The girl was wincing, but when he stopped she slightly relaxed and made eye contact, successfully hiding the shock when she saw his face. He had blood smeared all over his lips and clothes. The tendons were sticking out of his body and his eyes were bloodshot. After several seconds, his angry expression relaxed and he brought a hand to her chin and gave her a soft, sweet kiss.

"My doll, you shall never be hiding from me again," he purred seductively. "Did you know I miss you everyday? I love you too fucking much to be away from you."

Hinata stared at him, a sour feeling bubbling behind her eyes.

When his girlfriend didn't respond, Sasuke tightened his hold on her and crushed her body to his. "Also," he whispered, his lips on hers, "do you know what I will do the next time you're naughty, princess?"

He bit down on her neck, receiving a sharp cry from the affected person. He pushed her off his lap and into the bloody dirt.

"Get out of my sight. I am disappointed with you today, Hinata," he said impassively. He wiped the blood off his face and spat into the dirt. "I expected much better behavior." With that, the cold man walked away casually, making sure to crush her glasses under his shoe as he was leaving.

She was now alone. The girl lay in the bloody dirt for some time, crying without tears. How did she become like this? Sasuke was a nice boyfriend at first, and as the Uchiha and Hyuga families collaborated, both agreed that he would make a fine husband who would help shape up Hinata to become a leader with both physical and mental strength. But as the months passed, the punches that were delivered to the training bag were now delivered on her; the mental burdens of a solid front were now permanently strapped onto her back. And the shaping he had done did not turn her into something beautiful, but rather created her into something unrecognizable.

Hinata gathered her fallen clothing and began walking in the direction of the hospital. After twenty steps she stopped and stared at the floor. She couldn't go to the hospital. She'd been there three times already. The nurses would start to smell a rat behind Hinata's unexplained injuries, possibly believing she was causing harm upon herself.

The girl collapsed against a tree and tried healing her wounds. It did little help. She pushed herself off the tree and began to walk in the direction of the forest.

The forest looked greener and lusher when the weather was cloudy. Hinata stumbled through the dark, damp ferns and hanging vines for hours. She didn't know where she was heading and she didn't care. Sasuke hated the forest and avoided it like prostate cancer; as long as she was where he couldn't reach her, she was fine with it.

Hinata lost her balance on a particular stumble and fell forward onto a moist bed of moss. She slowly lifted her head and looked around. She was in a tiny clearing with a pile of moss-covered stones and a pool of collected water. She rolled over and saw to her surprise that it had begun to rain during her hike. The canopy above was like a broken umbrella. Hinata closed her eyes and relaxed upon the rock, letting the rain wash away the dried blood and her approaching tears.

She thought of why the whole problem occurred. Around four months ago her father signed her marriage contract with the Uchiha. That was when Sasuke first struck her. But the more he apologized for what he did, the more he did what he had done. It came to the point where he didn't care if she had to crawl home with a broken leg, just so if she did something, anything to upset him, no matter how little it was.

And that was when she began to lose her sense of identity. She was once known as an exasperatingly kind and shy girl. Now she was someone who was shy but not shy, nice but not nice, happy but not happy. She was someone who was un-understandable. But people still thought they understood her. If they understood her, why then, couldn't they see the turmoil through her eyes?

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut to push out more tears. The personality change also didn't happen just externally. Hinata didn't care anymore. She didn't care about the little things, human things. She didn't care about the big things either. She didn't care whether she had problems or not. The only thing she cared about was the fact that she didn't care anymore, especially about her future.

Her future was set in stone. It was always set in order. Because of this addition to her storyline Hinata was one who was good at enduring things she was terrified of doing. But this new nightmare, this new future that would be handed to her through a tasteless kiss in seven days, didn't worry her at all. It just went to show Hinata how much she had changed within one-third of a year.

The girl turned to her side and stuck out her palm, watching as it collected rainwater until the liquid ran through the cracks in her fingers and into the clear pool below.

She would be marrying the bloody bastard in just one week. Hinata felt her body grow heavier and heavier upon the moss. Her vision blurred out and sharpened itself over and over again. Eventually she let the rain wash away her consciousness.

* * *

**Yo. Did you like the angst? Cold desolation? Stony gray mysteriation? Add some ice to your sweet-drink life. Please review, favorite, and alert! And I really hope you enjoyed, bye! :D**

**Or see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
